Шаблон:Город/doc
This template is for use in any article about an active settlement of any size (from Thorp to Metropolis) in the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting. Ruins or any other form on uninhabited settlement should be classified as a "location". Nearly all parameters are optional and can be left blank, though it is preferred to include as many as possible; if undefined, these optional parameters will not appear as part of the template. The recommended image size is a width of 250px, so that it will completely fill the infobox without increasing its size. This template is based upon the Person Template located at the Forgotten Realms Wiki. __TOC__ Template Usage ; name : The name of the settlement. This should be the name by which the settlement is most commonly known. ; image (optional) : An image representing the settlement. This can either be a depiction of the skyline, a house or neighborhood, its inhabitants, or its flag or symbol. The recommended size is 250px, but if larger, the image should scale to fit the template. ; titles (optional) : Any titles, nicknames, or pseudonyms of the settlement. ; nation (optional) : The country in which the settlement can be found. If the settlement is located below ground, one should enter "Darklands" here. If it is located on another plane, then the plane should be listed. ; region (optional) : Any land or region smaller than the collective region listed above in which the settlement can be found (e.g. state, county, barony, etc). If the settlement is below ground, this should refer to the layer of the Darklands (i.e. Nar-Voth, Sekamina, or Orv) in which the settlement can be found. ; size (optional) : The settlement's population range category as defined on p. 203 of the GameMastery Guide. These categories break down as follows: Thorp (fewer than 20), Hamlet (21-60), Village (61-200), Small town (201-2,000), Large town (2,001 - 5,000), Small city (5,001 - 10,000), Large city (10,001 - 25,000), and Metropolis (more than 25,000). ; population (optional) : The current total number of inhabitants. ; demographics (optional) : The demographic breakdown of the settlement's population, either by percentage or total numbers. ; government (optional) : The settlement's type of government as defined on pp. 206-207 of the GameMastery Guide, and defined as follows: Anarchy (no formal government), Autocracy (rule by single individual chosen by the people), Council (rule by a group), Magical (leadership by individual(s) of high magical power), Overlord (single, unelected ruler who achieved power through heredity or overthrow of government), and Secret Syndicate (rule by illegal or unofficial group). ; alignment (optional) : The settlement's overall alignment, representative of its government or inhabitants, if known. ; ruler (optional) : The name of the settlement's head of government, either an individual or collective. ; leader (optional): The name or names of other important figures in the community. ; regionmap (optional) : A map of the countryside surrounding the settlement. These are almost always fan-created. Thanks, Aeakett! ; source & page (optional) : The source wherein the settlement was first mentioned, or from which the most information is available. Link the title, and include page number if possible.